Harry Potter: Green Lantern's Light
by Adama's Shadow
Summary: HP Green Lantern cross. Edited Prologue, and split into three chapters, there is some new stuff here, starts in chapter two. Enjoy and please review.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Don't own anything… really wish I did. Anyhow, no profit made or sought, please read and review. Note: Chapters have been edited so read from beginning!

**Harry Potter: Green Lantern's Light**

Prologue

June, 1993

Harry James Potter was standing on platform 9 ¾ having just stepped off the Hogwarts Express having completed his second year. His best friends Hermione and Ron followed him and they pulled their trunks behind them as they headed off to find their rides. The Weasleys were found first and after a series of goodbyes and Harry was nearly squeezed to death in a hug by Molly Weasley, the gaggle of red heads were off to the Burrow. Next, the green eyed wizard and his bookish friend found the elder Grangers and after introductions, Hermione gave Harry one of her own famous bone-crushing hugs and a kiss on the cheek and walked off with her parents while Harry stood there, absently touching his cheek with an expression of wonder on his face. Finally, he shook it off and looking around, noticed that everyone had cleared out pretty much and headed over to the public Floo. A bit of research on magical travel had given Harry a number of options and he intended to make use of one. Stepping up confidently, he grabbed a bit of Floo powder and tossed it into the flames calling "Leaky Cauldron" and stepped into the flames and vanished.

XXX

A few moments later, the messy haired teen stumbled out of the Floo at the Leaky Cauldron and taking a quick couple of steps, managed to avoid falling on his ass (he was glad he had studied Floo travel, especially the notes on how to travel safely and effectively). Walking over to the counter, he noticed the pub was practically deserted, which suited him perfectly. As he reached the counter, Tom the old barman appeared.

"Mr. Potter! Wonderful to see you lad, how can I be helping you today?"

"A room would be great, maybe for the whole summer Tom, would that be possible?"

The barman studied him for a moment, taking in the boy's appearance, the ragged clothes and his small size, then he gave the lad a smile, "Yes, I think we can manage that Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned, "Brilliant."

The barman then grabbed a key off the peg and levitated Harry's trunk, "Follow me then lad."

XXX

A short while later, ensconced in his room, which had a decent view of Muggle London, Harry was staring out at the city and thinking. He needed to change, he needed to prepare. Two years of schooling as a wizard now and during both he had faced an incarnation of Voldemort and some extremely dangerous magical animals. He was blundering along, no plan, no real skill, just a lot of luck and good friends. He charged blindly into dangerous circumstances any sane person would avoid like a bull driven mad by a red rag. It was time for a change, time for the intellect he had hidden since his first year in Muggle elementary school to make a comeback. To that end, Harry had just sent a letter to Professor McGonagall requesting to change his electives, dropping Divination to take Ancient Runes instead. Harry planned to get some money the next day, do some clothes shopping and locate a martial arts teacher and speak to them about private lessons. He also planned to devote his summer to improving his grasp of the last two years of Hogwarts material, working to fully understand the theory while at the same time he would be using a stick to practice his wand movements and casting speed. He also planned to study ahead in his materials and be much more prepared this time. Harry fully intended that his third year would be different, he wouldn't hold himself back anymore. He would still most likely be in the middle of whatever craziness this year brought, but he would be READY.

XXX

The next morning, Harry enjoyed a pleasant stroll down the Alley to Gringotts, as he stepped inside the Goblin run bank he saw a familiar face and walked over.

"Hello Griphook!"

The tiny goblin looked up at Harry in surprise, humans never remembered their names. Recovering himself, Griphook responded, "Mr. Potter, it is agreeable to see you again."

Harry smiled, careful not to show teeth, as his research had indicated that was offensive to goblins, "And you, I was hoping to speak to someone about my account today, I have never received any statements and I don't really know what I have."

Griphook frowned, "No statements? That's impossible Mr. Potter, I assure you they were sent."

Harry nodded, "I have no doubt, my guess is they were intercepted by someone, who does not want me to know what is available to me as it would give me options that I might not otherwise have. And please, call me Harry."

The goblin studied him for a moment, then nodded, "Follow me please, Harry." With that, he led Harry into the offices behind the counters. Eventually, they stopped outside a door with two signs, one in the goblin language, and one in English, which said 'Inheritance Department'. Griphook knocked and opened the door when the occupant answered, they spoke briefly in their language, while Harry stood, waiting patiently.

Finally, the second goblin stood, he was larger than Griphook, stockier, with the look of someone who knew his way around a weapon. He beckoned Harry into the office and gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Harry walked in and sat.

"Mr. Potter…"

"Harry, please sir, just Harry."

"You may call me Goldtooth. Harry, Griphook tells me that you have received no account statements and are unaware of your entitlements and holdings? Is that correct?"

"Yes sir, I know I have my school vault, but my research indicates that the Potter Family had much more than that."

"Much more indeed young Harry, the Potters are one of the wealthiest families in the world, magical or muggle. As the sole heir, you are entitled to all of it and as you are also the only living direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor, you are the heir to that line as well."

Harry's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open, "Gryffindor? I'm the heir of…." Harry studied the two goblins. "Someone was supposed to inform me weren't they?"

"Oh yes, young Harry, on your 11th birthday you should have been informed by your guardian and brought to see the family vaults and accept the heir's rings."

Harry frowned, "My Aunt and Uncle are my guardians, but they despise magic… and me. And if they knew I was rich, they would have taken it all and left me nothing."

The goblins looked at each other and frowned and then Griphook spoke, "Harry, your guardian is Albus Dumbledore."

"WHAT?!"

XXX

After Harry had been calmed down, they spoke for a while and the goblins made several suggestions as to how they might help the young wizard, which he readily agreed to. The goblins would not even charge him, as they considered it reward enough to help thwart the plans of Albus Dumbledore, who while not evil was very annoying with his constant speeches on forgiveness and 'the Greater Good'. The goblins then took Harry to a healer for a physical and a blood test to see if he was eligible to inherit any other bloodlines. The healer was shocked and quite appalled at the young human's physical condition. It was decided that they would need to give Harry treatment immediately, for the abuse and neglect he had suffered, to correct the damage to his body and magic and perhaps most importantly, to rid him of the soul fragment in his scar.

The healer looked grim, "Harry, you are malnourished, underweight, short for your age and your magic has been damaged. This is one of the worst cases I have ever seen and it seems that you have something in your scar that is sapping your magic, drawing on it, and limiting you to a fraction of your real power." The healer paused, "There is good news however. We can reverse all the physical damage, as well as the damage to your magical core and our curse breakers can cleanse the scar granting you access to all your magic. The downside is it will take time."

Harry nodded, "How long?"

"Four to six years, including treatment and training to improve your health and adapt you to your new power level."

"Six years, but I don't have that long." Harry slumped and looked down, he had been so close!

Goldtooth spoke, "Time, young Harry, is not a problem, Gringotts has a set of chambers that will allow you to receive the full course of treatment, in only a few days."

Harry frowned, "But, the healer said it would take years…"

Goldtooth smiled, "Tell me Harry, what do you know about temporal magic?"

After a long discussion, it was agreed that Harry would be treated in the Gringotts time dilation chambers. Inside, time would pass much faster, but thanks to a special ward, Harry would not age, even though his body would change as he recovered from a lifetime of abuse. The goblins retrieved his belongings and assisted in his procurement of clothes and other necessities, as well as his books for Hogwarts.

XXX

All in all, Harry spent just over six years subjective time in the chambers, but only six days passed in the outside world. He had been fully healed, the curse in his scar had been removed and with it the constant drain on his magic, though the constant pull had worked his core and as a consequence, made it expand exponentially making him incredibly powerful. This had the benefit of making Harry feel better than he ever had, like a massive weight had been lifted off him, it also gave him full access to his magic, whereas he had been operating at about 20% previously. He learned Occlumency in order to protect and organize his mind. He also reviewed everything from his first two years at Hogwarts and the books for Charms, Defense, Transfiguration and Runes from third year up to fifth year and spent a great deal of time on spell casting with both hands, working on his speed and accuracy and adjusting to his new power levels. He began training in wandless magic as it was determined he had a natural aptitude for it. He also underwent physical training: push-ups, pull-ups, running, swimming, fencing and martial arts. This improved Harry's physique and greatly increased his stamina. He also received training in dueling and magical combat and discovered he was a gifted fighter, with an innate grasp of tactics and astonishing situational awareness. His instructors and healers could not be more pleased with his progress.

As he completed the six years/days, Harry felt better than he ever had and knew that he was now ready to face the year ahead at Hogwarts. He was fit, healthy, no longer needed his glasses, had a new wardrobe and was finally comfortable with himself. He had gained a few inches of height and was now 5' 8" and had put on muscle, now coming in at a respectable 130 pounds, and was now above average height and weight wise for his age. He had the lean build of a swimmer, or acrobat and had no complaints. Hopefully, a certain bookworm would notice and be happy with the changes too. His scar had faded a bit, but the goblins had told him it would always be there, scars of that nature never fully healed, though it would continue to slowly fade as he got older.

Leaving the chambers, Harry was met by Goldtooth. "Ah Harry, looking much better I see!"

"Thanks to you both and Gringotts. I am so grateful to you all; I can never repay what you have done for me."

The goblin shook his head, "Nonsense my boy, it was we who are in your debt, you vanquished the Dark Lord, giving us respite from his constant pressuring and you have been wronged by the bank as we have not upheld our duties in your case. We are the ones that owe you my young friend and the debt can never be repaid."

Harry smiled, "We'll just have to agree to disagree then."

The goblin chuckled, "Indeed we shall. If you will come with me, I have the results of your inheritance test and we can discuss them and your plans in my office."

XXX

When they arrived, Harry took the chair in front of Goldtooth's desk and waited for the goblin to begin.

"Harry, as you know, you are the sole heir to the Potter and Gryffindor lines, these come through your father. You are also listed as the heir to the Black estate, being the nearest male relation to the main line and the designated heir of the current Lord Black. Now, we have found that you are also the sole heir to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff lines through your mother and you are the heir of the Slytherin line by right of conquest because of your defeat of Thomas Riddle Jr., the previous heir." The goblin paused and studied the boy in front of him, "What this all basically means Harry, is that you are the single richest being on the planet, magical or muggle. Your total assets are well over 12 billion galleons liquid, with another 10 billion in properties and investments. With the current conversion rate of 10 British Pounds to the Galleon, you are worth approximately 220 billion British Pounds, or 400 billion US Dollars."

Harry Potter had faced a Cerberus, a basilisk, Voldemort, and other terrors that most adult wizards would run screaming from while tearing out their hair. He had endured years of abuse and had not broken, but finding out he was the richest person in the world was just too much, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, fainted dead away.

XXX

Harry awoke a short time later, to find an amused looking Goldtooth studying him, "Back with us Harry?"

Harry groaned and nodded, "Yes, no more big shocks please."

Goldtooth chuckled, "That was the majority of it. You might be interested to know that you own Hogwarts and the Hogsmeade Valley including the land the village is built on, and the Forbidden Forest. You also have an island in the Caribbean that is unplottable and hidden from the muggles with an extensive Goblin Ward Array. You also own the property in Godrics Hollow, though it has been declared an historical preservation site by the Ministry, so you can't build there. Sadly the majority of the Potter properties were destroyed during the last two Dark Lord's wars of conquest. The Black Family assets are not available to you at this time, though they will be if the current Lord, Sirius Black dies. I have here your rings, if you would please put them on your left index finger, one at a time, they will all merge and you can make the ring invisible, or display any of them as you wish."

Harry complied, putting the rings on one at a time. As he did, he felt the family magic link with his own. He also received knowledge on politics, etiquette and protocol and other useful information for dealing with Purebloods. The rings would also provide him with legal advice as needed and coach him on his duties as a Lord. The rings would be most helpful.

XXX

Harry spent the remainder of the summer working on his accounts and estates with his new account manager, Griphook. He practiced what he had learned in the chambers, the goblins allowed him to make use one of their training rooms to cast spells each day. He exercised and practiced his martial arts and fencing skills. Hogwarts was in for a big surprise.

XXX

September 1st, 1993

Harry arrived on Platform 9 ¾ at 10am on September 1st, his new trunk, which had a runic array that allowed it to be shrunk and enlarged with a wand tap was stored in his pocket, his familiar Hedwig was already winging her way towards Hogwarts and Harry was enjoying the relative quiet as only a handful of students had arrived this early. He was hoping to see one in particular. When he spotted her, his breath hitched for a moment and his heart sped up, there was Hermione, the beautiful bookworm that held his heart. He strode over, a mischievous smirk creeping onto his face.

XXX

"Excuse me miss, would you have the time?"

Hermione jumped slightly, startled by the voice behind her. She turned and looked up at the young man who had spoken and thought he seemed awfully familiar, when she reached his eyes, doubts fled and her jaw dropped open, "Harry?"

He smiled and nodded.

She grabbed him in a bone crushing hug, then pulled back and tried to give him a stern look, though it was hard since he looked so amazing she could barely form coherent thoughts and his body when she hugged him… "Harry James Potter! Why didn't you write to me this summer?"

Harry instantly looked contrite, "I'm sorry Mione, I was off the grid, undergoing some training and getting myself better. The Dursleys…."

She nodded, "Its ok Harry, I just missed you SO much! So, you had a good summer then?"

His face broke into a wide smile, "The best ever, the only way it could have been better is if you had been there."

Hermione blushed, "Harry!"

Harry chuckled, "I mean it, I really missed you too." He pulled her into another hug, "It's SO good to see you Mione."

She beamed at her best friend, a slight blush still gracing her cheeks, her parents who were watching the teens, looked at each other and grinned. Their little girl was smitten and apparently Harry was too. They stepped forward.

"Harry, you remember my parents?"

"Of course, how are you sir, ma'am?

"We are quite good Harry, and please call us Dan and Emma. Well, we need to be going; you kids have fun at school and Hermione dear, do remember to write." With a wink, the elder Grangers left and the two blushing teens went to find a compartment. It was going to be a good year.

XXX

After an encounter with a Dementor on the train and meeting their new DADA Professor, the kids finally made it to school. The year seemed to pass much as always, homework and exams, insults from Malfoy and a new danger in the form of Sirius Black, the man accused of betraying his parents to Voldemort. Harry learned the Patronus Charm in order to combat the Dementors that seemed so interested in him after he was nearly killed in the season opener Quidditch match against Hufflepuff and he began training Hermione, teaching her what he had learned over the summer, he also helped her to build a fitness regimen, began training her in fencing and found she already had experience with martial arts, as she had studied Tae Kwon Do for several years. They sparred, teaching each other their respective styles, practiced their spell casting and got to know each other even better. Finally, around Christmas, Harry mustered up his courage and asked her to be his girlfriend.

At the end of the year, they used Hermione's Time Turner to save a hippogryph and Sirius Black once they had figured out he was innocent, Harry, cornered with his unconscious godfather, fired a Patronus that destroyed or drove off over 200 Dementors and then managed to capture Peter Pettigrew, the real traitor, allowing for Sirius name to finally be cleared and giving Harry a positive place to go for the summer.

XXX

Over the summer, Harry and Hermione trained, studied and had a great deal of fun, hanging out at her house, or with Sirius. Though, at the end of the summer, the events at the Quidditch World Cup and the escape of Peter Pettigrew from Azkaban cast a pall on their happy times.

When they returned to Hogwarts, they continued training, studying and kissing every chance they got. The announcement of the Tri-wizard tournament was ignored, until on Halloween night, Harry's name came out of the Goblet. Yet again, his life was in danger through no direct fault of his own. After he proved he had not entered or asked anyone to enter him by swearing a magical oath in the great hall in front of everyone, it was stated that no matter who entered him, it was a binding magical contract and he had to compete or lose his magic. Sadly, even with the oath, Ron's jealousy got the better of him and Harry broke all ties with one of his first friends.

Harry and Hermione, with their new friends Neville Longbottom, whom they had begun helping the previous year and Luna Lovegood, an eccentric Ravenclaw that was being bullied by her housemates, trained hard for the Tournament, their sole goal to ensure Harry's survival. They succeeded admirably as the powerful young wizard easily won each of the tasks. At the end of the Third Task, in June of 1995, Harry found himself in a graveyard in Little Hangleton, with Cedric Diggory after grabbing the Tri-Wizard Cup together, which turned out to be a portkey. They fought together and defeated Wormtail, only to be ambushed by Voldemort who killed Cedric and captured Harry. They took some of his blood and used it in a dark ritual to give Voldemort a new body, then he called for his servants…

After the Dark Lord had pontificated on his absence and had punished a few of his followers, he returned Harry's wand and tried to force him to submit, but Harry shrugged off the Dark Lord's _Imperius_ Curse. Now free and armed, Harry battled the Dark Lord and managed to escape with the body of Cedric Diggory to tell everyone the Dark Lord had returned. To shut Fudge up, he once again proved that he was telling the truth with a magical oath in front of the audience in the stands (with a sonorous charm) and then survived yet another assassination attempt, this time by the fake Moody, who turned out to be Barty Crouch Jr., who had 'died' in Azkaban.

That night, Harry stood with Hermione; they were alone in the Astronomy Tower quietly looking out over the grounds while Harry pondered the events of their 4th year and in particular that night while he held his girlfriend. He had given the winnings from the tournament to the Weasley twins to help them start their dream joke shop and he had carefully avoided everyone else in the wake of the Tournament, except his Mione, whom he had brought with him to find some peace.

As they stood there, they saw a green glow on the horizon, heading towards the castle. It swept in glowing brighter and brighter, finally coming to a stop and hovering before them and they saw a ring was the source of the glow. Then, a voice issued forth.

"Harry Potter of Earth, you have the ability to overcome great fear… Welcome, to the Green Lantern Corps."

With that, the ring flew forward and slid onto Harry's right middle finger and Hermione stepped back as a green glow enveloped the young wizard. When the glow dimmed, Harry stood garbed in a green and black suit that hugged his body. It was a black suit, with glowing green trim around the high collar and shoulders, glowing green cuffs on each of his forearms, glowing green boots, and a glowing green belt with a silver buckle with a green circle and two bars on it. The same symbol was present in the silver circle on Harry's chest, except this one was glowing a bright emerald green. Harry's eyes seemed lit from within and a dim, greenish glow surrounded his body.

The voice spoke again, "Your training will commence in one week, please make preparations."

With that, the glow flared again and Harry stood there in his previous clothing, looking down at the ring in awe. Hermione, seeker of knowledge and closet superhero enthusiast, was aware of the Green Lantern Corps and as far as she knew, Hal Jordan and Jon Stewart were the current Green Lanterns for Earth's sector. She hoped nothing had happened to them. Seeing the awe and confusion on Harry's face, she walked to him and gave him a kiss, then took his hand and began an explanation of what a Green Lantern was and what wearing the ring meant.

XXX

A week later, Harry stood with a duffel bag at his feet, alongside Hermione, her parents and Sirius at Grimauld Place, which thanks to their efforts and the efforts of Dobby, Harry's elf, was much changed from its previous haunted house image. Everyone watched in awe as Harry's ring flared and in a flash of light, he stood garbed as a Green Lantern.

He smiled and hugged Sirius, Hermione and Emma and shook hands with Dan. Then he backed up and faced them all and hefted his bag onto his left shoulder, "I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, but I am hoping to be back in August so we can spend time together before school starts." With that, he turned and headed outside, his family following. And as he cleared the house, he turned once more and was hit with a bushy haired missile as Hermione gave him one last hug and kiss, as they broke apart he touched her cheek, "I'll miss you too, I love you Hermione." With that, his aura flared and the green eyed seeker shot up into the sky, quickly vanishing into the clouds above.

As she watched him go, tears running down her cheeks, Hermione whispered, "I love you too Harry Potter, please come back to me soon."

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps

As he cleared the atmosphere, Harry once again heard the ring speak, "prepare for hyper-luminal transition" and then the space ahead seemed to tunnel and Harry shot forward into the tunnel of light. He felt a slight sensation of speed and force and then a slowing and just as suddenly, popped out of another tunnel facing a blue-green world. "Hyper-luminal transition complete, now arriving in Space Sector 1, welcome to Oa."

As they flew towards the world, floating golden constructs came into view and everywhere the symbol of the Lanterns was displayed proudly. Harry gawked openly, in awe of the majestic beauty around him. This was the most beautiful and peaceful place he had ever seen. Finally, he alighted on a platform and found a human male clad in the uniform of a Lantern waiting for him.

Harry walked over and held out his hand to the other man, "Harry James Potter."

The man smiled, "Jon Stewart, welcome to Oa, I will be serving as your trainer for the next two months and your mentor and partner for the next two years. Follow me and I'll show you to your quarters here on Oa, then we'll do the tour."

With that, Stewart turned and led Harry into the structure. Harry smiled as he followed and thought, 'this is going to be great!'

The next day Harry began his training and while Jon Stewart was no Kilowog, the ex-Marine had previously experience as a drill sergeant and pulled no punches. Harry's indomitable will faced the immovable object that was Jon Stewart and the young wizard began to rapidly learn. Harry soon found that his magical training seemed to give him a huge edge over the other Lanterns in training and he quickly mastered the concept of using his ring to create constructs, it was after all not that different from the primary elements of spell casting, visualization and intent. As the first week ended, Harry found himself on a platform, across from the dreaded Kilowog, the senior instructor for the Corps.

Kilowog stood nearly as tall as Hagrid, with a vaguely piggish appearance and very menacing manner; all in all, the effect would have been very intimidating if Harry had not faced much more deadly and dangerous opponents on multiple occasions.

The larger being lashed out without warning, a massive battering ram construct shooting towards the emerald eyed wizard. Harry's left hand shot out and a shield of bluish light deflected the ram and his right shot forward and a massive glowing green net shot towards Kilowog. The large Lantern slashed the net with a sword construct and moved in. The two battled back and forth, Harry using a mixture of energy constructs and magical attacks and defenses and the experienced Lantern a variety of physical and energy construct attacks. After nearly twenty minutes of pitched battle, the two found themselves in a stalemate, Harry holding a glowing green sword against the larger Lantern's neck and Kilowog had a sword pressed into Harry's abdomen. The other trainees and Jon Stewart all stood open mouthed in shock…. Only a select few Lanterns had ever done so well against Kilowog, legends such as Thal Sinestro, Abin Sur and Hal Jordan and none of them with only a week of training. As the two stepped back and let their constructs fade, the larger Lantern gave Harry a nod, "You're okay… for a Poozer."

As the weeks passed, Harry fell into a routine, training with Jon, sparring with Kilowog and Tomar Re and discussions with Ganthet, a Guardian who had taken a personal interest in Harry's development. Finally, after eight weeks of intensive training and a few low priority missions under Jon's supervision, Harry was graduated and officially inducted into the Green Lantern Corps and told that he and Jon Stewart would be leaving to return to Sector 2814 and Earth the following day. Harry couldn't wait; he was finally going to see Hermione again!

That night, Jon came to his quarters, "Hey Harry, ready to head home tomorrow?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yeah, Oa is great, but I miss Hermione and my other friends and family. It will be great to get back."

Jon smiled, "I bet, looking forward to it myself. When we arrive, we'll need to stop by Watchtower and get you listed as a Reserve member of the Justice League, once you finish school you can opt for full time, or stay Reserve only assisting as needed and focusing on your Lantern duties and wizarding obligations. Also, Ganthet gave me this crystal," he held out a dully glowing green crystal, and Harry took it, "It has a message for your school master to inform him of your status as my partner and your obligations as a Green Lantern in case I need to call you in for something while you are school, though I will try to avoid that. You need to stay alert however and keep informed via your ring about events in our sector and stand ready to assist as needed. Otherwise, learn, have fun and I will be working with the other League members to try and figure out how we can help with your Voldemort problem."

Harry nodded; Jon had given him an extensive overview on the League and its members. The League was in the know about the Wizarding World, due to having magicals among their membership, facing magical criminals on occasion, briefings from senior government officials and of course the ever paranoid Batman. The League was formed in the wake of the departure of Superman who had vanished with no explanation a few weeks after he saved the world from the Kryptonian criminal Zod and his henchmen. The Man of Steel had been gone for nearly five years and no one was exactly sure when or even if he would return, though with the exception of a seemingly bitter Lois Lane, the world still held a special place in their hearts for their first superhero. Various other superheroes who had remained in the shadows up until that point had stepped forward to take up Superman's quest for truth and justice and the world had benefitted greatly. "I look forward to meeting them all."

Jon smiled, "I'm sure they will rib you a bit at first Harry for being the new guy, but it takes a certain kind of being to wear that ring, which will get you in the door, as for earning their respect, well… that is entirely up to you my young friend."

XXX

The following morning, Harry stood outside on the very platform he had first arrived on, his bag slung over his shoulder, as he waited for Jon Stewart so they could depart. As he waited, he noted the arrival of Ganthet and gave a deep bow to the small blue being that had taken such an interest in Harry during his stay.

"Young Harry, I am glad I caught you before you left, I wanted to express my pride in your accomplishments, only one other has completed his training as quickly and he like you was an exceptional young man that many on our council doubted at first. But, as you know, Hal Jordan now stands at the Head of the Corps as Commander General, which is why you were chosen. You are a remarkable young man and though you face an uncertain future, know that your brothers and sisters in the Lantern Corps will always be there for you."

Harry smiled, "Thank you Ganthet that means a lot me. I have truly enjoyed our discussions. I think that is what I will miss most about Oa."

Just then, Jon Stewart arrived and touched down gently next to Harry, "Ready to go kiddo?"

Harry held out his hand to Ganthet who took it and they shook. "I'll miss you Ganthet, please give my respects to the council."

The small blue man smiled, "Safe journey Harry, we shall watch your exploits with great interest."

With that, Harry stepped back and turned to Jon, "Ready."

The other man nodded and together they lifted off, shooting up into the sky, Ganthet watching until the two disappeared in a bright green flash signaling hyper-luminal transit. As he watched them leave, plans that had been forming during Harry's stay on Oa finalized themselves and he gave a slight nod… it was time. The young Lantern, indeed all of the Lanterns, would need help in the times ahead and Ganthet had a plan to provide it…

XXX

The two emerged near Earth and angled in, heading for the massive space station just visible in orbit. The Watchtower was truly an impressive sight (**A/N** _Picture the station from the JL cartoon_). As they neared, they could see people through the viewports going about their duties, both costumed heroes and support personnel. Jon led them toward a hangar door that was opening and as they both touched down on the deck, the door closed and the bay sealed and pressurized and the glow around both Lanterns faded.

Jon stepped towards the hatch on the far wall, "This way Harry."

Harry looked around with curiosity, noting the friendly greetings and waves from the other inhabitants as well as the curious glances in his direction. Finally, they approached a set of double doors which slid open to reveal the Leadership Council; Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Hawk-girl and an open seat, which Jon Stewart moved to and sat. Harry let his bag slide off his shoulder and set it on the floor near the entrance and stepped over to face the council.

As he reached the center of the room, a hologram with his vital stats appeared next him to listing known abilities, name, origin and various other details, compiled no doubt by the Batman, who even now scowled at Harry. Harry ignored the scowl and surveyed the other members. Jon he knew, Hawk-girl had her mask off revealing a strikingly beautiful red-head with unusual green eyes and a sharp stare that seemed to weigh and measure him in a way similar to the stare Moody employed, but then given her law enforcement origins that made sense. Aquaman was a tall blonde man with intelligent eyes that spoke of past trials, much like Harry's and if there was a certain amount of arrogance there, being the King of Atlantis could explain that away. Green Arrow seemed to be a friendly fellow with a quick wit and a sense of adventure to go with his heroic tendencies. Batman was a bit of a mystery, but Harry supposed that was the point, though he certainly seemed displeased to have the young wizard there. And last, but certainly not least was Wonder Woman, Princess Diana of Themiscira, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, there was an air of quiet competence about her that made it impossible not to take her seriously.

Finally, Jon stood, "My friends, allow me to present Harry Potter, Wizard and Green Lantern 2814-2, my new partner. He has successfully completed his training on Oa and will be continuing his Wizarding training for the next few years and will serve as a League Reserve member, to be called only if needed. If no one has any questions I suggest we list him so I can get him home to his family." The other members traded glances, but ultimately, no objections were raised, not even by Batman. With the matter resolved, Harry noted that the hologram next to him flashed and the Justice League symbol appeared next his name with the word Reserve in the center, before the hologram vanished. The council then stood and one by one shook Harry's hand and welcomed him. When it came Batman's turn, Harry received another scowl and a growled, "I'll be watching."

Finally, they had all left except Jon Stewart who stepped over and gave the young wizard a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Don't mind the Batman; he's like that with everyone."

Harry grinned and shrugged, "I am aware that he is a very dangerous man and not to be taken lightly, but after all I've been through, he really isn't all that scary."

Jon chuckled, "Wait till he gets you into a League training sim, you may change your mind. Anyhow, ready to head Earthside?"

Harry walked over and picked up his bag and slung it on his shoulder, "you bet I am!"

Jon laughed again and the two headed out the doors and back towards the hangar bay. Along the way, Harry was greeted by the staff and the other heroes, apparently word spread fast around the Watchtower. Finally, they reached the hangar and exited into space and started the flight down, Harry couldn't help the wide smile on his face, not just because of the spectacular view of his homeworld, but because of the young witch waiting for him in London. Once they entered the atmosphere, the two hovered over the Atlantic, "here is where we part ways for the moment Harry, I will check in on you from time to time, but I expect you to study hard and do well in school. If anything comes up I will be in touch. Have fun!" With a wink, the other Lantern rocketed away towards America. Harry waved and turned to head to England. The flight only took a few minutes and as he spotted the coast, he cast an overpowered notice me not charm on himself and cruised in low, arriving in London in moments, he touched down in the park near Grimauld place and in a flash his costume disappeared and he stood in his normal street clothes and cancelled the charm. He headed out of the park, and shortly arrived at his godfather's house where he opened the door and stepped inside. Quietly moving past Mrs. Black he shortly arrived in the kitchen to find the person he sought, sitting at the dinner table reading, a cup of tea forgotten in front of her. She had changed while he was gone, her once untamable hair now falling in soft waves. Harry smiled at the sight, his smile became mischievous as he stepped quietly over behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

Said bookworm jumped and shrieked in surprise, whirling to find Harry standing there with a wide grin on his face, "Harry!" She grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug.

Harry chuckled a bit and gasped out, "I missed you too Mione, but I do need to breathe sweetheart."

The young witch pulled back and slapped him on the chest, "Harry James Potter, it's not nice to sneak up on me!" The grin on her face took any sting out of the words, "I missed you SO much Harry. Are you back? Did you finish your training? What was Oa like? Did you meet the Guardians? Are you a member of the Justice League now?"

Harry smiled as she rattled off questions in her typical manner and said, "In order, yes, yes, amazing, yes, even made friends with one and yes I am a member of the League, well… a Reserve member till I finish Hogwarts."

The two young lovers continued talking and kissing for the rest of the day. When the remainder of the family, Sirius, Dan and Emma, arrived home, they all went out to dinner after a round of hugs and handshakes and Harry caught them up on his training and agreed to show them his memories in a Pensieve later.

End of Chapter One


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

The remaining weeks of the summer passed quickly and Harry spent a lot of time catching up on his homework, kissing Hermione, hanging out with Sirius, kissing Hermione and resumed his daily training with Hermione.

Finally September 1st arrived and the two were dropped off at the Express by Sirius having said their goodbyes to Dan and Emma at home. After goodbyes, they made their way onto the train and found the compartment where Neville and Luna were sitting. After catching up for a bit, Harry and Hermione, the new prefects for 5th year headed off to their meeting.

They were both appalled to see that Draco Malfoy was the new Slytherin male prefect, though both were happy to note that Daphne Greengrass, a friend of theirs was the new female prefect. They both expressed their condolences to her on having to deal with the inbred moron. Draco, who was already angered that his usual pro-pureblood slanders had been ignored, couldn't come up with anything better than his usual line about whining to his father and was humiliated. After the meeting broke up, Harry and Hermione asked Daphne to join them in their compartment and she happily accepted. They passed the remainder of the train ride playing games, catching up and the three prefects took their turn patrolling the train together.

When they arrived and the new students had been sorted, Dumbledore began his usual drivel until he was interrupted by the pink clad toad like harpy from the ministry who was supposed to 'teach' them DADA that year.

Harry sighed as he listened to her spout Ministry propaganda, then leaned over and whispered to Hermione, "We'll need to organize a defense club so we can make sure that not only will everyone pass, but that they'll actually be able to protect themselves since the ministry still has its head up its rear."

She smiled and squeezed his hand under the table and nodded, "We'll start planning tonight Harry."

XXX

After the feast, they escorted the first years up to Gryffindor Tower and made sure they had the password, knew not to share with anyone not in the house and gave them basic maps of the schools as well scheduling a meeting for the following weekend to see how they were settling in after their first week of school. Once the children were safely in their beds, the two sat down and began plotting how to train anyone who was interested in Defense.

The next day, they quietly approached people they trusted in each of the other three houses and several people in Gryffindor and spread the word about their plans. They scheduled a meeting to take place after the first Defense lesson of the year, which should be more than enough encouragement to see what they had to offer in Harry's opinion as he highly doubted the pink toad could fight her way out of a wet paper bag.

When they finally sat in their first Defense lesson, it was every bit as bad as they had feared, the ministry planned to teach them NOTHING. They would all be helpless while the Dark Lord continued to gain strength in the shadows. Harry remained silent despite the many attempts to provoke him and his fellows followed his lead.

That weekend, they all met in the Room of Requirement, a special room shown to them by Harry's elf Dobby which could become anything they needed. The turnout was… unexpected.

He had expected the Gryffindors, though the presence of the entirety of years 4 to 7 was a bit daunting. There were also several people from their year from the other houses, even Slytherin as Daphne and her friends Tracey Davis, a pretty, bubbly blonde and Blaise Zabini a shy, pretty brunette, had come to learn with them as well. Ron was quickly silenced by the twins when he tried to protest the presence of the Slytherins.

Harry stood before them, his eyes hard with determination, "The Ministry sent the Toad to ensure we don't learn anything because they fear that Dumbledore is raising an army amongst the students… yes, Fudge is really that stupid." Everyone laughed. "Hermione and I have trained extensively, currently we are both well beyond NEWT level in Defense, Charms, Transfiguration and Dueling. We plan to test out of these subjects this year and pursue Masteries over the next two years. I have faced Voldemort," he paused and rolled his eyes as everyone gasped in fear, "oh for fuck's sake people! It's just a name, a _made up_ name. Fear of a name is pointless. Yes, he is powerful and there is no shame in being afraid of HIM, but to fear to even say his name is just ridiculous!" He stared at them all, then sighed, "I'm sorry, but the point of being here is to learn to fight, to be able to protect yourselves and your loved ones should the Death Eaters attack. I am going to work you hard, you will all probably hate me by the time we are done… but, when you are able to fight and hold off the Death Eaters allowing those you love to escape… You'll thank me." He surveyed the room, "So, anyone not willing to give their very best can leave now… otherwise, let's get started shall we?"

XXX

As the months passed, Harry began having vivid dreams of a strange hallway, which appeared to be underneath the Ministry of Magic. Suspecting Voldemort, he tightened his shields and the dreams eventually stopped. The Defense Association, or DA for short trained hard and all were progressing well. They had covered a lot, ensuring that everyone would be well prepared for the NEWT level exam at the end of the year, which would be a first in recent times considering the quality of defense instruction at Hogwarts. They learned offensive and defensive magic, but more importantly in Harry's opinion, they learned not only how, but when to use their magic, how to make every shot count, to dodge rather than depending on shields. He was very proud of them all. He and Hermione also trained separately from the DA as well. Both were tied for top seat in all their classes, as they were every year. All in all, the year was fairly peaceful as Harry ignored the blatant attempts by the ministry hag to incite him. Though he was apparently secondary as an objective as it seemed her real purpose was to rid the school of Dumbledore. Harry couldn't make himself care given his poor relationship with the old man.

Finally their OWLs came and the pair tore their way through the exams, both confident in their results. In fact, both made arrangements with the test proctors to sit the NEWTs for defense, Charms and Transfiguration as well given their on the spot scores, they received no objections and so they not only completed their OWLs, but 3 NEWTs each as well, all with high Os.

In the wake of their final OWL, Harry collapsed as he felt Voldemort punch through his shields through the remnant of their link. Harry received a vision of the hallway from before, but he also saw Sirius being tortured by Death Eaters. Harry knew that it was probably a trap, but… he saw it as an opportunity to expose the fact of Voldemort's return in a public forum. He recovered and went to find Hermione… they needed to plan.

XXX

An hour later, six students slipped out of the school while their compatriots created a massive distraction. Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Daphne and Tracy all snuck out and once safely hidden, Harry turned to the group. "What I am about to show you goes no further, Hermione already knows, but I am trusting all of you." With that, there was a bright green flash and Harry stood in his Green Lantern uniform.

The others jaws dropped open and Harry was surprised when Daphne of all people spoke up first, "You're a Green Lantern!" He stared at her in surprise and she smirked, "What, just because I'm a pureblood doesn't mean I don't know what's going on out there."

He smiled and nodded, "True, my apologies. Okay, everyone hold tight." A platform of green energy solidified under their feet and then a dome of green energy surrounded them. Then it shot into the sky. The others all flinched in surprise, which changed to awe at what they were experiencing.

The flight to London only took a few minutes and they landed quietly outside the Ministry and Harry immediately shifted back to his civilian clothing. He pulled his wand and stepped into the phone booth that served as the external entrance. They all joined him.

As they entered the atrium, they all noticed that there was no one present… at all. Not even the guard that was supposed to be there. Harry nodded to himself, it was definitely a trap. He caught Hermione's eye and she nodded, "Alright, everyone is to stay in pairs, only fight in teams, aim to incapacitate... no stunning. Once they are down, bind them and move on quickly."

Everyone nodded and they moved on, walking in pairs, scanning their surroundings carefully. They took the elevator down to the Department of Mysteries… and eventually stood in the very hallway from the visions, which led to the Hall of Prophecies. Stepping inside they walked down the rows until, "Harry, this one has your name on it." This came from Luna in her usual dreamy voice. He stepped over and eyed the small sphere and sure enough, his name graced the plaque below it. He lifted the sphere and studied it for a moment before a high cold voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Excellent Potter, just as the Dark Lord predicted, now hand over the sphere and we won't have to kill your friends." Lucius Malfoy stepped into the light as he spoke, easily recognizable even though he wore his mask. A high pitched cackle pinpointed Bellatrix Lestrange as another of the 12 Death eaters that now encircled them.

Harry grinned, "Well well, hello Lucy… been a while since I last saw you. Dobby sends his regards by the by."

The pureblood ripped his mask off, his face red with rage, "The prophecy Potter… NOW!"

Harry looked down at the sphere, then up at the inbred fool before him, "Not today Lucy…" suddenly his wand was up, "_Reducto_!" His spell impacted the floor in front of the Death Eaters causing a massive explosion and peppering the Death Eaters with shrapnel. His next shot started the many shelves collapsing. "RUN!" he grabbed Hermione's hand and took off, his friends following, trading fire as they fled, heading back towards the surface.

After a running battle which left 8 of the 12 Death Eaters crippled and unconscious, scattered throughout the Ministry, they made it back to the Atrium. As they stepped out of the elevators, Harry heard the high cold voice of his nemesis.

"Hello Harry… fancy meeting you here, it's quite naughty of you to skip school."

Harry just smiled, "Tommy, always a pleasure… well, no… no not really. So, what brings you here? Filing for that permit to open a gay wizards night club finally?" The Dark Lord's eyes widened in outrage and everyone gasped, "no? Hmm… well, maybe you should look into that, I'm sure this ministry has some kind of permit for that, or will accept gold to fake one. They _are_ REALLY corrupt."

The dark wizard hissed in anger, "Give me the prophecy boy and I will make your death quick."

Harry grinned, "Sorry old bean, but it seems to have broken in all the excitement, you can thank your _dear_ Bella for that."

She shrieked, "He lies my lord I…"

He cut her off, "I will deal with you later… kill them, all of them!"

Harry moved, he swept forward and engaged Voldemort, he knew he probably could not win outright, but he just had to hold long enough for him to be seen.

Around them, everyone stood stunned, watching in awe as these two titans engaged each other. The battle was swift, brutal and utterly deadly. Harry danced through the Dark Lord's onslaught, not a single spell making contact, but neither could he touch Voldemort. It seemed the two of them were truly matched.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity a loud gasp sounded, "Oh Merlin! It's Lord Thingy! Potter wasn't lying!"

Cornelius Fudge had arrived along with Madam Bones and a contingent of Aurors. Harry rolled his eyes, "No shit you fat moron!" Fudge gasped again, this time in outrage and Harry could swear he heard Madam Bones chuckle, immediately the Aurors moved to engage the Death Eaters.

Then, with his usual penchant for arriving too late to be of actual use, Albus Dumbledore strode dramatically into the Atrium.

Seeing he was badly outnumbered now, Voldemort sneered and fired a wave of killing curses before grabbing Bellatrix and vanishing in a swirl of light as he activated his emergency portkey.

Ignoring the useless adults, Harry turned and surveyed his friends. Other than minor injuries, they had come through their ordeal in one piece. He was SO proud of them all.

A bit later he found himself standing in Dumbledore's office after the old man slipped him a portkey without asking. When the old man arrived, he told Harry the prophecy… (see JK's work) and Harry stared at him.

"You knew… this whole time, my WHOLE life you knew… and you did NOTHING!" His aura flared as his anger grew, "You left me ignorant, abused… starved and alone… and when I finally escaped and came here, you still refused to share, to tell me information that I need to SURVIVE you SON OF A BITCH!" With that, his magic flared and a number of objects in the office were simply vaporized, others exploded spectacularly. The massive desk flew apart and when the storm of magic finally died down, the only things left intact were the headmaster, himself and the phoenix sitting serenely on its perch, utterly unaffected as it eyed Albus with certainly looked like smug satisfaction. Harry shook his head and struggled to slow his breathing, "You and me old man… we're done. I will never trust you again." With that, he stormed out of the office leaving a shell shocked Dumbledore standing in the ruins of his once magnificent office.

Harry eventually found himself on the Astronomy Tower, tears running down his cheeks. It wasn't fair? What gave that bastard the right? A pair of arms encircled him from behind and he turned to face Hermione and leaned down to kiss her, pouring all his love into the kiss. When they finally broke for air, both leaned into each other, resting their foreheads together. Then, he told her everything. Afterwards, they stood together, waiting for the sun to rise. Then, they noticed a glow on the horizon… but unlike before, it was blue. As before the glow brightened as it got closer finally resolving into a ring similar to Harry's, but with a different symbol.

Then a melodious voice spoke, "Hermione Granger, you have the capacity to engender great hope. You have been chosen, welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps." The ring flew forward and slid onto her right middle finger and Harry stepped away as she vanished in a blue flash of light to reappear a moment later in a uniform identical to his, but with blue instead of green and the blue lantern symbol on the belt buckle and chest. There was also a white band at her wrists at the end of the blue cuffs and a white band around the top of her collar. Her eyes were now glowing from within with blue energy. She looked… so hot. Harry shook himself and felt his own ring engage.

When his uniform appeared his ring spoke, "Ring now at 200% charge." He eyed it and then looked her, she smiled. "Your ring must work to amplify mine," he speculated.

She nodded and then the voice spoke again, "You are correct Lantern Potter. The Blue Lantern Corps was created to support the Green Lantern Corps. The blue power ring enhances the power and capabilities of a green lantern ring, and the blue ring only reaches its full potential when in the presence of a green ring. They support and complement each other. Lantern Granger, your training will commence in three weeks time, please make preparations."

In a flash, the two again stood in their normal clothing. Harry pulled his girlfriend into a hug, "Well, that was… unexpected."

She smiled, "But this is wonderful Harry, now I can truly help you!" She kisses him, "We can partner as superheroes! Oh, this is ever so exciting!"

Harry chuckled and held her, the future looked brighter, after all.. there was no challenge he couldn't face with her at his side, and now she could always be there.

End of Chapter Two


End file.
